


Night Time Rituals.

by PentoPaper23



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: A series of drabbles about the night time rituals of our favourite couple.





	

Night One...

The warm water washed over his body as he lowered himself down into the tub. His arms and legs relaxing as the heat makes its way to his bones. There was a soft smell of new flowers in the kitchen, jasmine he mused as he reached for the sponge. 

The mine had drained all his energy today, the repetitive noise of smashing hammers and picks ringing in his ears. He had been up long before the roster in the barn awoke. Leaving his sleeping wife and child in the dark of their room. 

At the thought of his wife his manhood awoke. Her soft hair laying across his chest as he woke this morning, her long lean legs tangled with his, her soft full breasts rising and falling in her sleep filled state. 

“and what might that smile be for?” A voice teased from the door way. He chuckled. 

“I was thinking of a bar maid I one knew” He teased back, receiving an annoyed scoff. 

“Well I hope that thought keeps your bed warm” She teased back, falling into an easy banter. 

She crossed the room and added more water to the kettle that was hanging in the fire. Turning around she took her husband in. He was leaning back against the tub, his arms reaching on the rim. His skin was bathed in the soft light from the fire giving it a golden look. He looked a exhausted, he had been leaving their bed far to early the last few weeks. He tried to be quite, but she would feel the bed move as he rolled out each morning, taking the warmth with him. 

He was resting now, his eyes out of focus. She took pity on him. 

“Here let me” She said, reaching for the sponge, he handed it over with a smile. 

“Lean forward” She said, coming to kneel beside the bath. 

She ran the sponge over his tense shoulders rubbing away the sweat and dust that the mine covered him in, he sighed as she dug her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders. 

“Lean back” She whispered, getting up to grab the steaming kettle from he stove, adding more water to the tub. Ross groaned, rolling his shoulders. 

“How was your day?” He asked, sighing again as his wife renewed her washing. The sponge moving down his chest. Demelza shrugged. 

“Some old, same old. Jeremy is getting an new tooth.” She said happily. “My morning wasn’t the best.” She said, trailing the sponge down to his navel. Ross’s breath hitched. “I woke up alone again” she whispered, her mouth coming in contact with his neck. 

“Is that so?” Ross said, heating rising in his checks. Demelza hummed, sending shock waves down Ross’s body. Her nimble fingers flicked the sponge away, her nails coming in contact with the trail of hair that led from his navel. Ross gasp, his hips rising ever so slightly. Demelza giggled, and pulled her hand away. 

“You better hurry up. Your son will be wanting his story before bed”, she said flicking water in his face. “And your wife will be wanting your attention also. But don’t take too long or she may start with out you”. 

With one last nip at his neck, Demelza was up and out of the room before the sharp sting of her bite was gone.


End file.
